Never Heard
by whiskers1019
Summary: Bella is very depressed. No one ever just listens to her. No one is there for her either. Her life is going downhill and she has no idea how to fix it. She ends up doing bad things suicidal things . Who is going to save her? All Human....
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Disclaimer: nothing is owned by me of Twilight

Ah another day in the life of me. As I stared into the mirror I couldn't help but feel ugly. I know, whenever I tell people I feel that way they just brush it off. I can't help it I just feel ugly on the inside and out.

Lately I've hated my life. Everything is going downhill for a reason unknown to me.

I just feel like I want to die and I don't really understand.

I feel like no one ever hears my voice. I feel like I'm alone. I feel ugly. I feel disgusted. I feel dead already.

All I want is to feel normal again, but I don't think that's going to happen. Sometimes I can't help but just want to get away from the world, to run away from all of the corrupt things.

I need to get away, I just need to. Maybe that's why lately I've been feeling like I want to die.

I guess I'm off to another horrible day at school. I'm sure I won't be listened to like every other day. Off I go on a treacherous journey.

~uh yea review if you want


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: nothing is owned by me of Twilight

As I entered the school, I couldn't help but feel alone. Everyone has a friend that is except me.

I suspect that everyone just thinks that I'm weird or a nerd or something. I guess no one can just give me chance. And it isn't like I haven't tried, I have but everyone just brushes me off. It's so agitating that I just stop trying completely.

As I walked into first period, I noticed there was someone in the seat I usually sit in. It was a guy, and to say the least he was pretty good looking.

I decided to sit one seat down from him. As I did so I noticed him look at me and smile. I didn't even bother to smile back. There's no point to try anymore.

Then I started to get my book and binder out for class. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, the guy was staring at me. I didn't get why he was staring, I am defiantly not something special.

Since class didn't start for another couple minutes I rested my head on my arms. When the bell rang, the dude that was staring at me got up and walked over to the teacher. I wasn't paying much attention to him though.

Then out of no where I heard the seat to the right of me screech on the ground. I looked over to see the same dude sit down next to me. He smiled and I just looked back to my book and binder.

Then, class began. I barley paid attention to the lesson that was going on before me. I don't know why I even bother coming to school anymore, my grades are dropping and I'm not doing anything to help.

The bell rang shortly after the teacher stopped talking. I got up and I think the guy sitting next to me actually said hi. Now that was a change for me seeing how no one ever talks to me. I looked at him actually noting how he looked. He had bronze hair and amazing green eyes.

It was kind of hard for me to react, because I really haven't talked to anyone in a while. All I said was "hey" and walked away, leaving him standing there.

~uh yea you can review if you want


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Disclaimer: nothing is owned by me of Twilight

Yea okay I kind of suck at writing so this is kind of crappy sorry!

As I walked to my next class I could feel a pair of eyes staring at the back of my head. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't help but look behind me. It was the same guy from my last class that said hi to me.

Jeez, what does he want from me. It's like he's following me.

My next class was uneventful except for the fact that the dude following me was in it. This day is turning out to be something.

Before I knew it, it was lunchtime. Usually I don't really eat, but today I was hungry. Of coarse I have no where to sit.

Usually I just go outside and sit at a pavilion we have behind the school. All by myself. It's not like anyone wants to sit with me, the freak. After I got an apple and a bottle of water, I was off to my destination.

When I got there I just sat at the usual table I sit at. It felt kind of good to feel something familiar.

As I was sitting there minding my own business eating my apple I heard someone sit across from me. I looked up and saw the dude that was following me and in the majority of my classes.

"Hey. He says.

At first I don't know what to do. I mean why is he even bothering, does he not notice everyone avoiding me. Why can't he?

"Hi." I say back.

"I'm Edward." He says.

"I'm Bella." I inform him.

"Do you have an old red truck?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Uh yeah…" I say kind of confused.

"Oh well in that case I'm your new neighbor, I saw you this morning getting into your truck." Edward told me.

"Oh." Was all I said.

~Emily


End file.
